Consumed
by imani.j.brown
Summary: What happens to someone whose been betrayed by all, his enemy and his love? How much can someone take before they snap?


~~Diclaimer- I dont oown the characters, just the story~ Note: This is just a corrected version of the 1st chapter I posted~

 **Darkness seemed to surround me. No matter where I went, the shadows of my past seemed to follow, shadows that will consume you. My darkness is unforgiving, doing the bidding of my blackest thoughts. Should you cross me, death be it to the ones you hold dear. Forgiveness is not a concept we acknowledge. No matter what I do, I can't seem to control it, even as I watch you gurgle on your blood, reaching out in hopes that you could remove yourself from my unrelenting hold. Even as I feel your heart take its final beat, I will not relent.**

"Don't bother to beg for your life, it makes no difference to me. Just know, acknowledge, that you will die tonight, and there's nothing you can do." I sigh,

"Now, I'm going to take out the gag, okay? It'd be in your best interest if you don't scream, love. You wouldn't want me to lose control and hurt you?" Caroline, going into hysterics, violently shakes her head in response.

As soon as I remove the gag, Caroline releases a rapid flow of words. "Please _,_ Klaus... you d-don't have to do this. The plan wasn't mine! I didn't even know they were going to kill him Klaus. I-i wouldn't do that to you _Nik_." Caroline stammered.

She doesn't even know the affect she has on me. And the way she said my name... _Nik._ Is it wrong that I can't help but to imagine how she'd look with her mouth overflowing with blood, fresh from a kill? I can picture us sharing our first kill together. Nonetheless,  
I must remember my promise. Always and Forever.

"Don't you even dare try that on me, love. I know all about the "little blond distraction" scheme you lot like to pull. You're nothing but a manipulating little whore! **I will not be manipulated**. You had no problem putting up the act, so why don't I treat you like one. Just a useless, replaceable, little slut!" I proclaim, as I make my way back towards her, anger pulsing in my veins.

Startled, Caroline begins to struggle in her vervain laced chains, the hiss of the rope on her skin get increasingly louder. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to escape, Caroline releases an onslaught of words. "I-it was...it wasn't... oh god, Klaus, IT WASN'T ME!" _**Slap!**_

The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire basement leaving Caroline in a state of increasing terror. I could practically hear the blood rushing towards her face. _Just a taste, it could be that easy. Give in this once, then we can kill her. We kill her, and then find a way to bring Kol back._ **NO!** I can't kill her just yet. She is to be leverage, incentive for the doppelganger to bring back Kol. Just when is the little Petrova whore going to arrive?

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me, or I swear you-" I stop as my ears focus in on the sound of persistent rapping on the front door. Upon further inspection, my senses are filled with the forever vexatious doppelganger and Salvatore boys.

"Klaus! Where's Caroline? If you hurt her, so help me God..."

Caroline must've heard it too, for she perked up at the sound of her lifelong friend's presence. Before I begin to make my way up the stairs, I approach Caroline repositioning the gag in its former spot.

"Try to scream, to run, _**I dare you**_. You will only succeed in making me angry. You don't want me angry now, love, do you?" I warn, "Should you try, no longer will your death be quick, merciful. I won't just kill you. I will go upstairs and force you to watch your _precious_ doppelganger experience, first hand, an original's temper. Your attempt only proves to make me want to **GRAB YOU BY YOUR USELESS NECK, AND SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE TERROR REALLY IS**!" I exclaim, only just realizing that, in my fit of anger, I unintentionally demonstrated these words with action. As I try to retain control, I realize my hand had somehow begun to choke the air out of Caroline.

I sigh, "Sorry, I was just caught in the moment. You see, I'm doing you a favor by killing you. Better me than him, wouldn't you say? I'd assume you'd rather die by my hands, a quick and merciful death, than to have this prolonged. Now, I have a doppelganger to kill."

With that said I release Caroline and proceed up the stairs into the massacre waiting to happen.

As I walk towards the front entrance, I met with a pair of hands upon my throat and a pair of arms holding back my own.

"Ah ah ah... What an entirely unwelcome surprise. Elena, don't you know it's rude to walk into a person's home uninvited?" I taunt, "I suppose I'm going to have to teach you quite the lesson."

My words are accompanied by a squeeze successfully blocking off my airways. _Let them think they're in control, then, when they make their move, kill them. Kill them all._

"We want you gone. Leave Mystic Falls and maybe we'll think about not reducing your amount of family members. You know, seeing as your now already down three. Finn, Kol, and what was his name _Henrik."_

"Don't you dare speak of him **!"** _ **Kill her... We have to, we have to kill her. Shut her up**_ _!_

My mind running a million miles a minute, as the blood rushes through my body. I can feel the signs of the change begun to take place as she continues her smug words.

"Can't you see? Nobody wants you here, not even your own family. Elijah was more than forthcoming with this information when he found out you'd been the one responsible for you own mother's death."

The rest becomes a blur after that. The only thought on my mind was _kill._ The next thing I know, I'm pushing off the Salvatore slaves, successfully throwing them across the room shattering one of the many family portraits, and propelling myself forward as I thrust my hand into Elena's chest. I watch as realization of the situation reaches Elena's eyes. Her eyes show the epitome of fear, but it's too late. I am no longer in control. Even as she begins begging for her useless life, my blood thirsty eyes are all that welcome her.

A sharp laugh echoes through the house. "See. I was right. You can kill me, but just know that death is all you ever bring. Death accompanies you whether you like it or not. I'm glad I killed Kol. H-" The doppelganger is abruptly cut off as she begins to regurgitate her blood. "You're a monster. **Kol deserved to die, just like the rest of you psychotic-"**

Whatever she was about to say is cut to an abrupt end as I rip out her heart. I stand there over her body as I watch the light fade from her eyes. I watch her skin turn to a dull gray. The feeling of her heart taking its final beats, while in my hand, drums throughout my entire body. The adrenaline of the kill leaves me in a sort of high that I've been craving. That's when I realize. I've given in, and it felt fucking amazing.

I drop the filthy heart as I towards the knocked out Salvatore's.

" **Now, how do you suppose we go about this lot?"** _What do you think?_ And with that, I, with a smirk painted on my face, take my first steps into the other side. **Into the darkness.**

Well, you can guess what happened next.


End file.
